Inspiration
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Demyx needs some inspiration to get out of his slump. So, his band sends him off to get a girlfriend. It's harder than he thinks. Implied Zemyx if you get it


Demyx was walking down the side walk with headphones in his ears, listening to a song. He was on his way to meet with his band. They had been trying to think of another song to write but he now felt that he had gone into a block where he couldn't think of anything. He couldn't even think of a subject for a song.

He felt like he was letting his band down but he couldn't help it. It couldn't be avoided, it was something that came that you could just not make go away. It isn't as easy as that. He needed an idea. He needed an . . . inspiration or something.

Whatever the case, he needed to think of some new lyrics. He _had_ to.

Demyx got to his house and pulled out his key out of his pants pocket. He unlocked the door and went inside, finding his band sitting idly on his couch looking bored as hell. "Hey." He greeted them as he locked the door up.

"You spent so much time at school." One of them groaned.

"Sorry, I needed that tutoring badly." Demyx apologized, walking into his living room and plopping down next to his guitarist, Saix. The drummer, Xaldin, sat on the couch opposite of them with Xigbar, the band's consultant. He just tagged along to help and consultant seemed to fit and it sounded business-like.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Saix said, propping his head up with his chin then yawned.

"Think of anything new?" Xigbar asked pleadingly. Demyx looked to the ground and shook his head 'no.'

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to think of _anything_ lately. I just can't get out of this slump."

"Well you better," Xigbar punched Demyx playfully on the shoulder, "otherwise I just may have to kill you." Demyx laughed.

"Try getting some inspiration." Xaldin suggested.

"I've tried, I've tried," Demyx whined, "but nothing!"

"How about you do a song about . . . flowers?" Xigbar asked. The room went silent.

"We need a good song, not a gay one."

"Sorry, first thing I thought of since I saw your mom's dying plant in the windowsill."

"Never was good at keeping anything alive . . ."

"Anyways, we need," Xigbar stopped midsentence. Demyx looked up at him and the others did the same.

"What is it?" Saix asked.

"You," Xigbar said, putting his hands on both of Demyx's shoulders, "need to write a love song. Get inspiration from watching one of those soaps or go out and get yourself a girlfriend. Everyone loves those songs about romance and stuff. _Everyone_." Xigbar removed his hands from Demyx's shoulders.

"Well, I don't really have time to watch T.V. as of late since my homework has had me up until 12 trying to finish it," Demyx sighed, "and as for the girlfriend idea . . . I . . . don't really like anyone right now." Demyx poked his index fingers together shyly.

"Well, try! Demyx, we need you to come back." Xigbar said.

"Fine then, I'll . . . go and get a girlfriend or whatever," Demyx sighed, giving in, "I'll go to the mall and the first girl I see that catches my eye, I'll ask her out. Happy?"

"Estatic."

Demyx got up from the couch and waved goodbye to his band as he left his house. The mall wasn't far away so he decided to just walk. Besides the weather outside was perfect for walks.

As soon as he entered the parking lot, his search began. Not many people were actually hanging around in the parking lot, not shocking, so that was a dud.

He opened the doors to the mall and went inside. He looked at every girl insight. Sure, a few girls looked cute but every single one of them had their boyfriend's arm wrapped around them.

There was this one accident where Demyx saw a woman from behind with long, dirty blonde hair and a rocking figure. She had black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and a purple, black, and blue striped hoodie on. He started walking towards her but when she turned around, it turned out to be one of those emo guys. Demyx wanted to throw up but kept down his lunch and walked away from him.

A half an hour passed by and Demyx gave up. He walked outside and down on one of the benches that were at the outskirt of the parking lot. He leaned his back against it, looking up at the clear blue sky while sighing. He couldn't find anyone; it wasn't as easy as it looked in movies to find love quickly. Truthfully, while walking through the mall, he didn't just look at how they looked; he listened to part of their conversations, trying to detect any similarities. Instead of looking at how good they looked in their clothes, he concentrated on how their eyes looked. He didn't know why but he always liked the way some girls' eyes looked. They were so beautiful.

"You okay?" Someone asked. He looked in front of him and saw a guy with blue hair covering one eye dressed in a tight black shirt with a blue heart in the middle, black skinny jeans, and black converses on. He looked shorter and skinnier than most guys he saw. Except for the hair, he was kind of like that other guy he saw earlier.

Demyx shuddered at the thought.

"I'm fine." He reassured the person, smiling a believable fake smile. He was distressed. His band was going to go to ruins because of _him_.

"You don't look fine. I've seen and done those fake smiles alot of times. I can detect them."

"I'm fine, really." Demyx said with a serious look on his face. The guy sighed.

"I see, sorry for bothering you, I just had nothing better to do."

"Why don't you go into the mall?"

He shrugged. "My mom dropped me off here and I don't particularly like any of the stores inside. It gets really boring after 5 minutes of being in that place. The outdoors is so much better."

"What about hot topic," Demyx asked, looking at his shirt and pants again, "it looks like you'd like it in there." The guy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because everyone who wears black has to like that store."

"Well you do, don't you?"

"It's okay but it's not a store I could spend hours in."

"Why even tell your mom to drop you off here anyways?" Demyx asked.

"I didn't. It's just somewhere she thinks I like being at. I usually spend some time walking around this place on this sidewalk."

"Sounds better than just sitting here on these hard benches," Demyx mused, now noticing the pain in his butt, "hey, mind if I walk with you?"

"I don't mind. It's better than walking alone," the person looked at the sidewalk in the distance, "as long as you're not annoying."

"I'll try not to," Demyx said, getting up off of the bench, "Name's Demyx."

"Zexion."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

They both began walking. "So, why did you come to the mall?" Zexion asked.

Demyx paused. It would be okay to tell him, right? "Well, my band isn't doing so well now that I have this stupid block for writing lyrics. They suggested me writing a love song and to get inspiration, they sent me to the mall to find a girlfriend."

"How did that turn out?"

"How does it look it did?" Demyx sighed.

"You mean you didn't find one girl in there appealing to you?"

"Nope. . . well, except this one. But when they turned around she turned out to be a he." A shiver went down Demyx's spine when he remembered it. At least Zexion got a kick out of it; he was laughing.

"What did he look like?" Zexion asked.

"He had long blonde hair; it looked really good. And he was wearing this emo, tight clothing."

"Black, purple, and blue jacket?"

"Yeah! You know him?"

"Yeah," Zexion said with a smile, "He's Vexen. Odd guy but he's okay to be around. At school, he's always at the Chem Lab doing an experiment or whatever. I talk to him sometimes when he occasionally doesn't have to stay at school and just goes home. He lives in the same neighborhood as me."

"Why didn't you hang out with him today?"

"Because I saw some depressed guy in the parking lot that I never talked to before."

Demyx laughed and Zexion smiled smally. "What school you go to?" Demyx asked.

"I go to North Heart High School. You?"

"Same one! Wow, I've never seen you around."

"Not surprising. I don't stand idly in the hallways and besides, I'm only a freshman."

"I'm a Junior." Demyx said proudly.

"I see. I have to be stuck in that smelly old building in the back of the school." Zexion sighed.

"Oh . . . well . . . which lunch do you have?" Demyx asked.

"I have C lunch."

"I'm shocked we haven't met. I have the same exact lunch."

"You may have the same lunch but do you sit towards the back of the cafeteria or even give it a look?"

"No, that's where all those emo kids sit." Both of them stopped and Demyx gasped. "Not saying that emo kids are bad or anything!" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that."

"I didn't mean-"

"Demyx." Zexion said sharply. Demyx shut up immediately. "It's okay, I'm used to hearing it." Demyx's look saddened when he saw Zexion glance distraughtly at the ground. He couldn't hold the urge in so he wrapped his arms around his depressed new friend. Zexion struggled to break free from the crushing hug but tried to no avail. "Stop pitying me Demyx. I'm fine." Zexion said when Demyx undid his hold on him.

"You don't look fine. I've heard and said that excuse countless times. I can detect them." Demyx said with a smile. Zexion giggled and Demyx laughed along with ihm.

Suddenly, Demyx's pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone and flipped the top open, hit talk, and said "Hello?"

"_Hey, where the hell are you? It's been like an hour!_" Xigbar asked.

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Demyx apologized. There was silence on the other side of the line. "I can go back if you want."

"_No, No! By all means stay with her! I didn't think you could do it but great job!_"

"I didn't-"

"_No need to be so modest or anything. I'll hang up so you can resume talking to her_"

"B-but Xigbar, I-"

There was a beep signifying that he did, indeed, hand up on him. With a sigh, Demyx pocketed the phone. Zexion didn't ask about it. Feeling the need to tell him, Demyx decided to explain. "That was my friend. Now he thinks that I got a girlfriend. So, he hung up with me so I could talk with her."

Zexion smirked. "I'm not a girl." Demyx rolled his eyes and laughed.

They continued talking and walking together until the sun was setting. "I think I should be going now. My mom could be worrying . . ." Demyx said, looking at the sky.

"I should too," Zexion pulled out his phone, "my mom could be too." He put the phone back in his back pocket. "It's already 6 o'clock."

"Dang! We've been talking for that long?" Demyx asked incredulously. Zexion nodded.

"I'm going to walk home. Want to walk with me until we have to go our separate ways?" Zexion suggested.

"Sure! Walking back should be more fun then." Demyx said, smiling.

They picked back up on their conversation that they were having earlier and it wasn't long before both of them noticed that they were both in the same neighborhood and that both were in the right subdivision. "You live here too . . .?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah," Demyx answered, "seriously, why haven't we met before? There should've been so many oppurtunities for us to cross paths yet we haven't . . ."

"So says the guy who shops from Aeropostale and American Eagle to the guy who shops at Hot topic," Zexion said. Demyx looked at him questionably. "_Occasionally_." He added.

"Hey, just because we shop at different places, doesn't mean-"

"You're basically a prep and I'm an emo. Hello? We shouldn't get along at all."

"Who cares what we are, it shouldn't mask the fact that we have the same interests and like speaking to each other!"

"I don't know . . . many people are going to start talking."

"About what?"

"Headline," Zexion said dramatically, "Preppy guy seen talking with Emo. See page four about this history changing event." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you're over-exaggerating." Demyx said, lightly punching Zexion's arm.

"I'm not. Social differences matter in high school."

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand. "I don't care who sees me talking to you or who starts rumors about anything! You're my friend and you will be for a very long time! Forget everyone else!" They stood in silence for several minutes. 'Damn, that sounded _really_ gay,' Demyx thought in his head.

Zexion's hand slipped through Demyx's grasp. "Okay then. If you say so." Zexion said.

"I didn't mean it in the way it sounded!" Demyx said quickly, blushing. Zexion laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking it the wrong way."

"Thanks," Demyx said, feeling _alot_ better, "give me your phone." Despite the fact that he was confused, Zexion slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He set it in the palm of Demyx's open hand. Demyx put his phone in Zexion's hand to replace it. Zexion was confused still.

After alot of button pressing, Demyx handed the phone back to Zexion. "See we're friends now. You have my number. Give me yours." Zexion looked down at the phone then opened it. He figited with the buttons for a while before handing it to Demyx.

"Um . . . thanks . . .?" Zexion said uneasily, putting his phone away.

"You're welcome." Demyx said with an air of accomplishment. "Well, my house is that one," Demyx pointed to a house 2 houses down, "I'll see you tomorrow. We can walk to school together!" Zexion smiled.

"Okay, bye." Zexion said, turning away from the blonde with a smile still plastered on his face.

Demyx walked to his house and as soon as he got the door open, Xigbar hugged him. "Great job buddy! Knew you could do it!" He said, ruffling the musicianist's hair. "I saw you and her over there talking! Pretty cute pair if I may say so myself. I haven't seen her around school though but that's okay! She looks good with you."

"U-um, Xigbar, that-"

"Don't worry about the details just answer me this. Do you have any ideas for a song?"

Demyx opened his mouth to say 'no' but no words came out. An idea shot to his head and he was instantly searching for a piece of paper. He had an idea. First idea for anything in _a month_. This was monumental!

After ten minutes of scribbling words down on the piece of paper, Demyx had all the verses of their new love song. 'Different worlds, same heart' was the name of the song. When he was writing it, he was thinking about Zexion and him.

He had to thank Zexion the next day for the idea but for now, he had to get the song finished with his band.


End file.
